This invention relates to a push-on type fastener that can be quickly installed on a threaded stud but requires unscrewing to remove the fastener.
There is a need for a fastener in the assembly of products that can be quickly installed by a person and thereafter have a high retention force. It is also desirable that the push-on fastener be inexpensive to manufacture since a large number of them are used in the assembly process.
This invention is directed to a plastic fastener that may be molded in a conventional manner to provide a very inexpensive product. The push-on type fastener should also be quick to install without the use of tools and have high retention forces to avoid any accidental removal. It is preferable that the fastener be removed by unscrewing so that the fastener may be re-used.